I Found You
by Toadette23
Summary: Mantua Mushbell, the castle chef. A lonely, bitter toad. Love betrayed him. He vowed to never love again. But Toad's sister comes back after 10 years of seperation. Witness the drama, humor, and romance as this toad girl flips his life upside down. R&R!
1. Prolouge

Wassup ya'll! I am here yet again to write another fanfic for you, the freeloading idiots…err I mean lovely readers, can enjoy! I give to thou the story, I Found You. Enjoy! You ought to since I'm slaving over this… Read and Review. PLEASE I'M BEGGING!!!!!!!

Prologue

_Dearest Diary,_

_How long has it been? 3 years? 4? 5? No. Longer. So much longer. 7 to be exact. 7 whole years of agony, and pain, and suffering. The love of my life. The oh so beautiful woman of my world. The cinnamon to my French toast. The spice of this boiling pot of stew we call my life. How I miss her so… She was taken. Stolen as a matter of fact. Stolen, kidnapped even, by the worst villain known to every mortal. Death is thy name, stealing thy game. Thou hath stolen my most prized possession. My friend, my lover, my wife-to-be. Her life taken by an attack to the very vessel in which love, and life, is held most dear. I saw it all. She clutched her heart in bitter pain, and doubled over and died in my arms… OH CURSE IT ALL! WHAT IS THE POINT OF LIVING!? If the very essence of your life has died? How can you live, if you are dead emotionally? A bitter soul trapped within the boundaries of this accursed thing we call a body? Holding us back with what we really want to do… Sadness, despair, THE HUMILAITY OF IT ALL, OH HOW I WISH TO DIE AND BE BURIED BESIDE MY LOVE! And yet……………………………… I live._

_Sincerely,  
__Mantua Mushbell._

_Dear diary,_

_The light of my world. A brightening smile that can cheer up a million people at a time. A loving personality. A woman of pure delight and sweetness. And an aspiring cook, a good one too if I might add. She was my world, and I was hers perhaps. A nice person and a real sucker for children. Her good points. She never really had bad ones. She was so understanding. Always a good listener. Cautious yet brave. She had one fear though. Water. Her mortal enemy. She wouldn't go anywhere near water higher than a bathtub. And yet, ironically, she died in water .Even though 10 years has passed, I still remember that faithful day. A boat, a boat. A boat our parents took us on. Our destination? Yoshi's Island. Everything was going smoothly. Of course she was scared but who wouldn't be? Our happy little vacation turned into a disaster, no a catastrophe. A huge tidal wave, at least a hundred feet high capsized the boat. Mom and Dad sank to the bottom. They died instantly. I stayed afloat and eventually drifted to safety. But she, a good person with huge hopes and dreams and a bright future, must have died. She couldn't swim. It's impossible that she stayed alive. I already accepted the worst when I came ashore. I cried so much. My friend. My best friend. My sister, my only sibling… Drowned and died at sea…_

_Sincerely,  
__Toad Shroom._

Author's note: Sorry it's so short! I'll do better! Remember to review!


	2. chp 1: Rainy Day Blues

Author's note: Good morrow, or good den, readers! 1st official chappie is here! Remember to read and review!

Chapter 1: Rainy Day Blues

"It so wet outside…" complained Toad. He, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach were sitting on a couch flipping through channels on TV. "No duh Toad! It's raining!" snapped Luigi. "Well I know that! I was just making a statement!" countered Toad. "Stop arguing guys! I'm trying to find a channel to watch." Peach said in a soft tone as she continued to flip through channels. "Oh! Wait a minute Peach flip back!" Toad cried. He grabbed the remote and flipped back a channel. It showed Chanterelle singing in a concert. "I forgot that her concert was today! Can we watch it!? Please!?" he begged. "But I don't wanna…" said Mario. "Oh Mario let him watch it. I happen to like Chanterelle's voice." said Luigi.

"That's cause you're a pansy!" said Mario. "I'm no pansy!" cried Luigi.

"Yeah you are!"

"I am not! That's why you're fat!"

"I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned…"

"Uh huh. Yeah right! Stand on a chair and say that to my face!"

Mario gasped. "Take that back you……dumb…green person!"

"That was so weak…"

"Shut up ya scaredy cat!"

"You shut up you stupid fat tube of…"

"Mario and Luigi! I order you both to be quiet! Now Toad and I are trying to watch TV! If you don't respect that then go somewhere else and argue! But if you are going to stay then make up! Do I make myself clear?" said Peach sternly. Mario and Luigi were shocked but agreed anyway. "Yes princess…" they replied. "Good." she said. Toad, who was staring at the screen all googley-eyed, was oblivious to the entire argument. Mario said, "Err… Toad? Are you ok? You seem way too into her." Toad continued to stare at the screen and replied, "Ah Chanterelle is soooo pretty! She is so super talented…"

"Toad! This is like the second girl you've been crushing! First Vanna T. now Chanterelle! Who's next, Toadiko!? cried Luigi. "Haha, you're funny Luigi… So funny, that I forgot to laugh…" said Toad sarcastically. He continued to watch TV but the loudest crackle of thunder they've ever heard interrupted, followed by a huge lightning strike… "OH MY GOD!" shouted Toad. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" A second later the power went out. "AHHHH THE LIGHTS!" screamed Peach. "Everyone just stay calm!" said Mario. "Hey? Where's Luigi?" "Wasn't he here a second ago?" asked Toad. "Luigi! Come out!" cried Peach. No reply. "Weegi!" cried Mario. Still no reply. "Oh no! What do you think happened to him?" asked Toad.

"I don't know exactly, but more than likely he probably ran away when the lightning hit the castle." explained Mario. "Probably, but we must look for him, and turn these light's back on." said Peach. "How do we do that?" asked Mario. "We must replace the fuse in the power box in the basement." explained Peach. "That seems easy enough!" said Mario with confidence. Toad frowned. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there are no more fuses in the basement's cabinet. We hafta go all the way up to the 5th floor to get the extra supply." Mario and Peach just stared at him, mouths agape. Toad looked back confused. "What?" he asked. After a few more awkward stares from Mario and Peach, and a few more "whats" from Toad, Mario finally spoke. "You mean we hafta go all the way upstairs, in the dark? Mind you that's 3 floors and 3 DOUBLE flights of 8 feet high stairways!"

"How did you know that Mario?" asked Peach. "Umm… I had to go up there a lot so I kinda, sorta counted?" replied Mario nervously. "Ok…" said Toad. "Anyway, we might as well start now if we wanna find Luigi." "All right. Let's go! Fortunately I keep a flashlight under the couch." said Peach. So they went off up the stairs to reach the top. Every floor Mario cried out to his missing brother but received no reply. They were just nearing the 2nd section before the 4th floor, but they heard a noise.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Toad. "I don't now. I didn't hear anything." replied Peach. They continued to walk to the second set of steps when they heard it again. "There it is again!" cried Toad. Mario shone the flashlight in random spots but nothing showed. "Are you sure it's not your imagination Toad?" wondered Mario. "What!? You don't believe me!?" yelled Toad. "Shush! People are trying to sleep! We aren't the only ones here you know…" whispered Peach. Just then a faint thud was heard followed by a loud yelp.

"Who was that!?" cried Peach. "I don't know but let's find out!" said Mario. The trio rushed upstairs to try and find out the source of the noise. Mario used the flashlight to shine out the area. After a few moments of searching, the light shined on a female toad. The trio and the toad screamed out of surprise. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle!?" demanded Peach. The toad got up from the floor and shielded her eyes from the glare of the light. "Peach?" she said. "Is that you?" "I asked you something first!" replied Peach angrily.

"It's me, Toadiko!" exclaimed the toad. "Toadiko? Oh!" cried Peach. "I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you! Even with the light, it's still pretty dark." "That's a-ok Princess!" said Toadiko cheerfully she ran over to the party. "Oh, good evening Master Mario! And you also Toad." When she said "Toad" she blushed slightly. "What are ya'll doing up so late?" "I was about to ask the same." replied Mario. "Well I am up because I heard a loud booming sound. I got up to see if everything was alright, but I tripped in the process. It's pretty dark. I flicked the lights but it didn't work…" she replied.

"The lights are out. We are going to change the fuse. Plus we're looking for Luigi." explained Toad. Toadiko's cheery expression turned to a worried one. "Master Luigi is missing? How awful! You must be worried sick!" "Not really, but he must be pretty scared." said Mario. "Well we must be off if we want to hurry and get the light's back." said Peach. "Would you like to join us?" "Oh yes! I'll help. You'll need a fuse. I think I have two fuses and an extra flashlight in my room." said Toadiko. "Oh that is perfect! But we still need two more… That extra flashlight would be good at least." said Peach.

The party followed Toadiko to her room which was a couple of door's down. In her room she searched in a drawer to find the fuses and the flashlight, using the other flashlight for light. All of a sudden, it started to flicker and then it went out. "Oh no!" cried Mario. "The batteries are dead! How are we going to see know!?" "Don't worry! I found the flashlight! And some extra batteries and the fuses! How convenient!" said Toadiko cheerfully as always. Mario breathed a sigh of relief and replaced the batteries. The flashlight shone brighter than before. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Let's use the other flashlight as backup. You know, in case the first one is lost or whatever. I think we have enough light with just this one. Everyone agreed.

They continued to walk up the steps and reached the 4th floor. "Oh one more floor to go!" said Toad happily. Peach yawned. "I am glad. I'm getting a bit tired. What time is it?" Toadiko checked her watch. "Oh! Its 2 A.M.!" "2 A.M.!?" cried Peach. "It's so late! I'll never hear the end of it if Toadsworth finds out I went past curfew!" "Don't worry Princess! Toadsworth is a very heavy sleeper. You can bet your lucky stars he won't wake up!" offered Toadiko helpfully. Peach smiled as they continued on their way to the next floor. Mario called out to his brother one more time. Assuming he'd get no response, he ushered everyone to start heading upstairs. But just as they started to head up the flight of steps, they heard a very faint "Ma..rio…".

"Luigi!?" cried Mario. "Ma..rio…" the voice called again. Mario and company rushed across the hall to find Luigi. They finally found him in the last room near the steps leading downstairs. He was hiding under a blanket and seemingly in a fetal position. Mario chuckled as he pulled the cover back. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Luigi…

AN: Ah! The suspense builds! Who is that under the covers? Stay tuned to find out next chapter! Guess if ya want!


End file.
